Smile
by Lvy Catherine Riddle
Summary: Smile. The word that made me mad just a memory that blows up everything. My name's Dana. And welcome to my world. some rates for cussing.


Hello my fellow people! Sorry about the new HP story. I have been busy and, well last week of school next week. LOL. Oh and I will upload maybe. This is a fluff story. Camp Rock as always. I have to stop writing this category. LOL. JK On with the story. Warning: This story may have more chps. LOL this will have more! Maybe. LOL. On with the story!

Dana's POV A/N This is flashback.

Chapter 1:

FlashBack:

Heartbroken. That is what I felt. Nate and I are broken up, thanks to my- so- called- half- sister. Her name was Aly. Al for short. Ugh she drove me nuts. Since they had been together, I have been cold and harsh. Also my sister Samatha, Sam, for short, came along. Thank goodness. Well he is very stupid these days. Ok I am blabbing about him to too much. Oh well I quickly snapped out my thoughts Aly came to our OUR table. Oh look she replied. There's MY little sister I huffed. Duh who would know I said out- loud. This time, I screamed something in her face. Really loud. So loud that she would stay off my ass for 2 months. I FREAKING SWEAR ALY I WILL KICK YOUR ULGY ASS IN 2 MONTHS! I screamed on the top of my lungs. I would lose my voice in 2 months if I yelled at her like that again. I waved at her. Then Sam butted in and said two words. "Get Out." The campers oohed. Thank God I muttered. Then she flipped her off. She waved at her then smacked her face. I laughed loud. Everyone was staring at me like I was insane. I blushed. Joy I know. Haha not. Hello my fellow peeps mitchie said. Hi I replied sadly. Still thinking about nate? Yes I said. I bursted with tears. Sam began to tip her chin. Hmm Dane, I think I know how to solve this problem. You do? Everyone said. Jenkis sam said. Not funny I replied. Oh boo who sam said. I sighed tears still falling. Soon I thought of a plan. Guys I need your help. You do? I do Sam! She covered her ears ouch Dane. Sorry. It's fine. Cmon let's go. Ok soon we all left into our cabin. Our was right next the guys. Good right? Nope not. I hated nate so much I wished that I could kick his stupid ass. I know I'm cussing but he is one. I snapped out of my thoughts. Hmm dana how bout this I stared into the mirror damm mitch your good I was tanned my lips had gotten smaller, that goodness. I was slender. Darn the girls were good. Flick. The lights were off. What happened Caitlyn said. I rolled my eyes. Guys shane, trevor jase, nate, I spit his name coldly turn the lights back on. The boys groaned. Aww dana you ruined the fun shane replied. Good I said bitterly. Damm d, did you change? My brows furred, then I stared at the mirror. Oh yeah I changed alright. Yeah have a problem? I said to him. Woah D don't please. Sorry. I swear the look on Nate's face was funny. I couldn't help it I laughed. Soon everybody was staring at him. What? I laughed some more. Soon sam had shooed all of the boys away. Hmm we need a name. The Runways? D you're a genius! Thanks sam. So that is how we performed for now on.

8 years later: I was 23. Nate of course would be 24. Blah. We were performing a new song, Cherry Bomb. We finished it already. It was fun. I was 1 bass guitar player. There was 7 of us, Me , Sam, Eva, Caity, Mitch, Tess, and Ella. Ella was our fashion designer. We all friends having fun. I had laughed at joke that Sam had said. I slowly had changed into my PJ'S. Sam, was on the piano playing Renesmee's lullaby, it was beautiful. I went to the bathroom, to straighten my hair. I did it curly. I had a picture in my hands, it was Nate and I. I looked at the sky, tears falling. I soon heard Tess yelling, WHAT? NO! The rest of us sat in a circle. Who was it Tess? I asked her. I I I it was brown her voice cracked. Come on tess tell us. He wants us back at camp rock. For a month. Ok? That's the good news. The bad news it that the boys are coming too. WHAT I screamed. Tess I must heard wrong the boys are coming too? Yep. I looked at the picture in my hands tears were falling off my face. I sobbed. Oh no I can't do Tess I replied. The rest groaned. Dane, you have too. Come on I'm 18 and I can do it. Sam said. I know I know I sighed. Are aly and nate still together? Nope. I'll do it. The girls laughed. I laughed along. If Nate was single, I would date him if I could.

2 Years Later: As you know Romeo and Juilet fall in love. That is just a story. After Nate and Dana separate, Dana never smiled. Nate changed her. She smiled again. Since the 2 months at camp rock, Dana had smiled. The rest of the girls, had smiled too. Samatha, being the good one, fell in love with trevor. Now you are wondering about Aly, well she is in behind bars. She tried framing dana in a robbery. she is behind bars for 30 years. Dana is now 25, being the 3 of the oldest. Tess is 28, and Mitchie is 27. Sam, is now 20, being the youngest. Eva is 1 year older. The boys, are of course adults now. I smiled at the memory now in my brain. D, nate said, stop telling the gang our story. Nateeee! Your no fun! The gang yelled. Sorry but it's true! I laughed soon we started the story all over again. I was smiling.

Ok The story is over! This took me 3 days! My dad was bugging me yesterday. So I finally have it done! The story is called Smile. Bye camp rock fans!


End file.
